Businesses and other organizations routinely maintain large amounts of records, data, and other information. An organization may use some type of database system to manage and maintain sales information, employee records, equipment types and locations, access rights, etc. Correspondingly, the organization expects to use the database system effectively by quickly and efficiently updating information contained therein. Unfortunately, many database systems are not configured to expeditiously update information. For example, some database systems require manual assessment and updating of each record. Moreover, some database systems are not configured to update multiple records without employing an inordinately complicated process. For example, if an employee leaves a company, a manager or other user may have to spend an unreasonable amount of time to locate all of the records associated with the employee and manually update each record to reflect that the employee is no longer associated with the company.